Terras
Early Life Terras' life began on the draenei vessel Oshu'gun. Born to a boisterous, jovial vindicator Juras, and a young, charming anchorite Martul, she as a member of a long standing line of high-caste warrior. The girl's path was determined to be that of a anchorite. What the girl's parents were not prepared for, though, was a loud, stubborn, and demanding stack of blue flesh. Her family lived in Shattrath when her people came to Draenor. Terras, however, boastfully declared herself "too strong" to waste away in a temple reciting hymns, and as such, claimed the path of the vindicator. Her father's final flickering hope for his daughter to hold a noble profession was dashed when she knocked the wind out of her teacher and proclaimed her studies a waste of time. She was dragged home by the collar of her blouse and never saw the inside of another classroom. Juras was loving, but ill prepared for such a haughty daughter. He lacked the will to break the girl's fiery spirit. Terras was permitted to continue her boorish ways, spending dawn to dusk in Terokkar or Nagrand. She found herself in constant trouble, more than once returning home with a deep gash from Arrakoa talons or a crumpled hand from an ogre mallet. The anchorites of the upper rises urged the girl to calm her dangerous lifestyle as they fussed over her wounds, but of course the advice went utterly ignored. Orcish Invasion and Aftermath When the orcish aggression ramped up, Terras learned by necessity to temper her carefree passion. Though she was still a stubborn and overconfident woman, Terras had grown out of most of her childish tendencies. What little the young adult knew of the orcs, fighting, and war, though, would not prepare her for the eventual slaughter of her people. Her blade never crossed that of an orc's. Instead, she was secured passage to Zangarmarsh by the connections of her father. During the invasion, Terras found solace in the Light and a deep respect for the Prophet Velen. The draenei fled their destroyed homes for Tempest Keep, and ultimately the Exodar. Juras perished defending Shattrath, and her mother went missing when the inter-dimensional ship crashed into Azeroth, leaving the girl to fend for herself on Azeroth. The Reopening of the Dark Portal Horrified to see that Draenor had been desecrated by the orc's fel magic, Terras assisted in the rebuilding of Shattrath and joined the ranks of the Sha'tar. Her initial hesitance to fight alongside the sin'dorei was eventually washed away by the comradery she found with her new allies. Through her training with the Shattered Sun, Terras gained skill with a blade and the discipline to see her newfound talents put to use. With Illidan dead and Kil'jaeden defeated, Terras spent a few lazy years in Shattrath, spending her days training with the Sha'tar and her nights mingling at World's End tavern. Peace Years passed, and Terras' attention span had waned. Her taste buds found the liquor of Shattrath's taverns stale, and the dark brown of the city's walls even more stale. One evening, Terras came upon a seasoned vindicator by the name of Sam among the cities upper rises. The prickly, Argus born woman came from a caste of Archimonde's inner circle of warriors, bred for skill, strength and loyalty. Among the few of his elite to flee Argus and refuse Sargeras' gifts, the woman eventually came to take Terras as a discipline of the blade and instruct her in millenia old techinques. Terras used this training to justify her appointment to the Sha'nash's triumvirate, a move decried by many of the Hand of Argus as little more than nepotism. The Exarch Terras served well and justly, defending the draenei's land and honor from all incursions by the Hawktotem Tribe, Sunguard, Dominion of the Sun, Kor'kron and others. Appearance Terras' appearance is a low priority. Her pale, blue skin is mostly devoid of scars. Dark blue hair, brown at the roots, tumbles far past her shoulders. Her horns are sleek and forgettable, head dominated by the cobalt tangle. She has sharp, bright eyes, often found half-lidded.Terras is built like a fighter. Her dark, unornate armor strikes a strong contrast against her pale skin. A plethora of belts cross over her spartan chest and waist, tying down a white, silken cloak, leather satchel and worn scabbard. Her face is sharp and determined, but her usual smile softens the intimidating features. Her tendrils and tail are both devoid of any rings or jewelry, though she does wear a bronze anklet just above her left hoof. Demeanor Terras is stubborn, motivated and opinionated. Once Exarch of the Sha'nash and now Exarch of the Sha'nor, she can often be found in The Exodar, Shattrath, or Stormwind. Though she holds a traditional esteem for the Light and the Naaru, she is culturally conservative when it comes to shamanism and the Broken, her distaste for the reminders of the draenei's tragic past deeply ingrained. Though slightly insular, Terras generally encourages race relations between the Alliance. She is extremely vocal and competitive, known to taunt and provoke allies in search of a good fight. Currently Terras heads a new order, the Sha'nor, as Exarch. She is in the process of building ranks and actively seeks allies and soldiers. Category:Draenei Category:Hand of Argus Category:Sha'nor Category:The Sha'nash Category:Warriors